Les Grandes Prêtresses
by hajerjonas
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure commence pour Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

**LES GRANDES PRETRESSES**

**Chapitre 1 : la légende!**

La mort, la vie, la peur, la joie, les pleures, les sourires, la lune, le soleil, la pluie, le vent, le cœur, la raison,les ténèbres, la lumière, la souffrance,la délivrance. Et si le monde était proche d'une nouvelle guerre.

Et si _**Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten**_ et_** Temari**_ étaient la clé de la fin de cette guerre? Un grand destin attend ces jeunes ninjas mais pourront-elles supporter ce poids sur les épaules et les responsabilités que cela engendre?

Elles seules ont la réponse l'avenir du monde est entre leurs mains.

* * *

Sakura et Naruto revenaient de missions. Ils ont décidés de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour se reposer.

Au même moment la team Taka suit un chakra très puissant et Sasuke est surprit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent de voir que le chakra puissant de tout à l'heure appartient à Naruto. C'est ce qu'il pense jusqu'à ce que Karin dit en criant presque:

-Ce chakra appartient à la fille au cheveux roses!

-_Sakura? Impossible, elle à toujours était faible un fardeau pour notre équipe. Comment à-t-elle put devenir aussi forte?_ Pense le brun. Tu est sûre de ne pas te tromper Karin?

-Non c'est bien elle qui à ce chakra si impressionnant je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance. Elle est plus forte que nous tous réunis! S'écrie Karin.

De là où ils se trouvent ils peuvent entendre la conversation des deux ninja.

-Regarde Naruto! S'exclame Sakura.

Le jeune blond s'approche de la rose et lui dit:

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle Sakura?

-Écoute ce qui est écrit Naruto.

«On raconte que depuis la nuit des temps 6 grandes prêtresses protège le monde contre les 6 chevaliers noirs. Ces femmes or du commun sont sœurs. On raconte que ces femmes se réincarnent tout les millénaires.»

-Oui est pourquoi tu lis ça ce n'est pas important. Interrompt Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas fini de lire et maintenant tait toi un peu.

-Oui oui. Répond le jeune homme de peur que Sakura ne le frappe.

-«Les 6 grandes prêtresses sont reconnaissables à leur transformation comme ceci:

-l'aîné des six à les cheveux bleu nuit et deux beaux saphir pour voir le monde. la deuxième à les cheveux rouge sang et les yeux d'un rubis éclatant. la troisième à les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et les yeux d'un diamant d'une pureté inégalée. la quatrième à les cheveux d'un soleil éclatant et les yeux d'un or en fusion. la cinquième à les cheveux des ténèbres et les yeux d'un onyx profond. la dernière à les cheveux d'un vert forêt et les yeux d'une émeraude éclatante de beauté.

Les six sœurs ont toutes un collier en forme de cœur de la couleur de leur yeux.»

Soudain Sakura lâche le parchemin.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrête de lire Sakura?

La jeune femme ne répond pas alors Naruto prend le parchemin et lit à voix haute:

«Les 6 grandes prêtresses ont pour nom l'aîné Sakura,la deuxième Karin,la troisième Ino,la quatrième Temari,la cinquième Tenten et la sixième Hinata.»

Sakura ouvre son haut à fermeture éclair et en sort un saphir en forme de cœur.

-Où à tu eue ce collier Sakura?

À quelque mètres de là Karin enlève le collier que ces parent lui ont donné avant qu'ils ne meurent. Il s'agit d'un rubis en forme de cœur ses co-équipées se regardent avec une mine grave il faut agir et vite.

* * *

**Côté Sakura Naruto**

-C'est ma mère qui me la donner avant de mourir. Répond la fleur.

-Je suis désolé. répond Naruto.

-Tu ne pouvait pas savoir.

La team Taka se décida et ils s'avancent vers les deux ninja.

-Naruto tu as entendu?

-Oui!

Ils se retournent et voient la team de Sasuke s'avancer vers eux.

-Sasuke! Crie Naruto.

Sakura le retient par le bras, le ninja de Konoha jeta un regard d'incompréhension à sa co-équipière. Puis il suit le regard de Sakura et voit que la rousse qui accompagne Sasuke a un pendentif en forme de cœur couleur rubis. Alors il comprît et se méfie lui aussi des quatre jeunes gens qui lui font face.

-Cela fait un moment que l'on ne sait pas vu n'est pas Naruto.

-Que veut tu? Demande Sakura.

-Rentrer à Konoha. Répond simplement le ténébreux.

-Pourquoi maintenant Sasuke, toi qui as toujours refuser de revenir chaque fois que l'on a essayer de te ramener au village. Tu sait pour Karin. Je parie que sait la jeune femme avec toi je me trompe.

Si l'Uchiwa est surprit il n'en montre rien et demande.

-Comment sait tu qu'elle s'appelle Karin?

-Elle a le pendentif rubis ce qui est d'après ce texte celui de la jeune Karin. Répond la rose.

-C'est exact je veux retourner à Konoha pour Karin mais pas seulement.

-Qu'elle est l'autre raison alors. questionne Naruto.

-Cela fait un moment que je veux rentrer à Konoha, j'ai accomplit ma vengeance je n'ai plus rien à faire et la seule attache qu'il me reste c'est Konoha.

-Et Sasuke vient voir ça. fait Suigetsu.

Sasuke et les autres s'approchent de l'homme à l'épée et Juugo prend le parchemin et lit ce que Suigetsu lui dit de lire.

«Les 6 prêtresses ont toutes un gardien qui doit les protéger au péril de leur vie. Ces gardiens sont reconnaissables à leur forme de guerriers leurs cheveux et leurs yeux change de couleurs tout comme leurs maîtresses lorsque le danger et proche. Ils sont classés comme ceci:

-le plus fort des six gardiens à les cheveux bleu ciel et les yeux turquoises.

-le deuxième à les cheveux et les yeux améthystes.

-le troisième à les cheveux et les yeux orangé.

-le quatrième à les cheveux et les yeux vert sapins.

-le cinquième à les cheveux et les yeux mauves.

-le sixième à les cheveux et les yeux marron chocolat.

Ils ont tous un bracelet de la même couleur que leurs yeux.»

-Bien nous lirons la suite plus tard. décida Sakura. Pour l'instant nous devons rentrer à Konoha.

-Attendez! dit Karin.

-Oui Karin? demande Sakura.

-Il y a un description des chevaliers noirs, cela pourrait nous être utile de savoir à quoi ils ressembles. Vous ne croyez pas?

-Très bien lit nous leur description.

-«Les chevaliers noirs ont toujours été les plus grand ennemis de l'humanité. Ils sont reconnaissables sous leur forme de combat ainsi:

-le premier a les cheveux et les yeux noir.

-le deuxième a les cheveux et les yeux rouge.

-le troisième a les cheveux et les yeux kaki.

-le quatrième a les cheveux et les yeux gris.

-le cinquième a les cheveux et les yeux jaune.

-le sixième a les cheveux et les yeux bleu ciel.

les 6 chevaliers noirs se nommes:

-le premier Marc est français,le deuxième Juan est espagnol,le troisième Ryan est américain,le quatrième Camille est suisse, le cinquième Julian est japonnais,et le sixième Roméo est italien.

Alors qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires Sakura et Karin s'élèvent dans le ciel. Naruto les appelle mais elles ne répondent pas elles semblent comme en transe.

* * *

**Au même moment à Konoha**

-Ino tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu non? Demande une jeune femme brune.

-Mais non Tenten je le laisse réfléchir à ce qu'il a dit et après je...

Soudain elle se tait ses yeux n'expriment plus rien.

-Ino Ino tu va bien? demande la douce Hinata.

Brusquement, Tenten ne répond plus elle aussi et les deux jeunes ninja s'envolent vers le ciel. Hinata tombe au sol inanimée et suit elle aussi ses deux autres amies.

* * *

**À Suna**

Temari s'entraine avec Gaara, puis alors qu'il va lui envoyer une puissante attaque Temari n'esquive pas les yeux dans le vague elle tombe au sol inconsciente. Gaara s'approche d'elle mais alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelque mètres de sa sœur celle ci s'élève dans les aires et disparait.

**Fin chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les grandes prêtresses**

**chapitre 2 : souvenirs et renaissance partie 1**

Six jeunes femmes sont allongées sur des lits puis l'une d'elle bouge dans son sommeil. Elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve elle se souvient simplement que son ancien partenaire et sa nouvelle équipe les ont trouvés elle et son meilleur ami. Puis soudainement elle s'élevait dans les aires avec Karin. Elle se lève puis regarde autour d'elle et voit ses amies et Karin. Puis une par une les filles se réveillent.

-Sakura où sommes nous? Demande Karin.

-Je ne sais pas mais on va bientôt le savoir. Répond la rose des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

-Majestés, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes réveilées. Dit une jeune femme blonde.

* * *

Côté Konoha

-Maître Hokage, maître Hokage! Crie l'assistante du chef de Konoha.

-Que se passe-t-il Shizune?

-C'est Naruto il a ramener Sasuke et...

A ce moment là, la porte du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvre et laisse passer le ninja blond avec Sasuke et son équipe.

-Tsunade, Sakura et Karin la co-équipière de Sasuke ont disparu!

La blonde allait parler quand Kiba Akamaru Sai Shikamaru et Neji sont arriver.

-Maître Tsunade les filles ont disparu!

-Maître Hokage le Kazekage Gaara du désert!

-Maître Hokage Temari a disparu et j'aimerai vous demandé votre aide pour la chercher.

-Tsunade dit Naruto Sakura a trouver ce parchemin.

l'Hokage le prit et lorsqu'elle le lu elle le lâcha.

-Alors c'est bien elles les filles du destin.

-Que voulait vous dire maître Hokage?

* * *

Côté filles

-Que voulez vous? Demande Ino.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal je suis la servante et la confidente des 6 grandes prêtresses. Je me nomme Gabrielle. Et je suis ici pour vous aider à découvrir votre vrai identitée.

-Tu veux dire que l'on va se transformer? demande Karin.

-Oui vous ne prendrez votre véritable apparence qu'une fois vos souvenirs revenus.

-Attend! Sakura tu sais de quoi elle parle et c'est qui la fille avec toi? Demande Temari.

-Elle s'appelle Karin et elle fait partie de l'équipe de Sasuke.

-Tu sais de quoi elle parle quand elle dit que l'on va retrouver notre vrai identité? Demande Tenten.

Pour toute réponse Sakura enlève son collier et le montre aux autres. Les 5 autres filles enlèvent le collier que leurs parents leur ont donner. Soudain les six colliers brillent d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la lumière dégager par les pendentifs devienne aveuglante. Puis elles sombrent dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

A Konoha

La sanin se tu.

-Vous avez senti? Demande Shikamaru.

-Oui leur chakra s'est enflammer et a disparu. Dit Sai.

-Il leur est peut-être arriver quelque chose. Dit Kiba.

-Il faut aller les chercher! Dit Naruto.

-Allez les chercher mais faîtes vite elles se trouvent dans une grotte pas très loin d'ici.

-Comment vous savez tout ça? Demande Sasuke.

-Je peux grâce à une technique suivre le chakra de Sakura qu'importe l'endroit où elle se trouve.

-Très bien allons les chercher! Crie Naruto.

* * *

**Coté filles**

_Alors qu'elles sont endormis les filles font face à leur passé._

**"Souvenirs de Sakura"**

Sakura se trouve dans un monde ou tout n'est que rire et joie. Le paysage est fabuleux et rien ne semble pouvoir troublé la paix de ces lieux. Elle aperçoit une jeune femme d'à peu près 20 ans assise sous un cerisier. Elle a une magnifique chevelure d'un bleu profond et deux yeux semblable à des saphirs. Puis un homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approche d'elle. Il a les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux d'un onyx profond.

-_Sakura que fait tu seule?_ Lui demande le jeune homme.

-_Rien je réfléchis._

-_Et qu'est ce qui peux préoccuper la plus belle princesse de Saphira?_

-_Marc! Je ne suis pas la plus belle de Saphira et pour répondre à ta question je veux faire un point sur mes sentiments._

-_Tu aimes l'un de nous?_

-_Oui._

-_Sakura je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps déjà mais je n'osais pas donc je me lance. Sakura je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu je me suis senti attirer par toi et..._

-Marc, je suis désolé mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi.

Une déception ce lut sur son beau visage.

-_Alors je veux savoir pour qui tu as de telles sentiments dit le moi s'il-te-plaît Sakura._

-_Pour...»_

* * *

**pendant ce temps:**

**"souvenirs de Hinata"**

Hinata est encore en plein rêve, elle est dans un endroit magnifique qu'elle qualifia de:

-Paradis.

La shinobi observe attentivement les lieux, puis elle entend un chant léger qui s'élève à côté d'elle. Là elle voit la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vu. La femme qui semble chanter une chanson tout en semblant dans une profonde méditation a de beaux yeux émeraudes et des cheveux du même vert qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos.

-Princesse Hinata je savais que je vous trouverais ici! Entendis la jeune femme.

Hinata surpris qu'un homme l'appelle allait se retourner vers la voix quand la femme se retourna avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

La femme et Hinata se retournèrent vers la voix et firent face à un jeune homme très beau, Hinata le détaille attentivement elle avait cette impression de déjà vu comme si elle le connaissait. L'inconnu qui venait d'arrivé avait de belles prunelles chocolat ainsi que des cheveux de la même couleur qui lui arrivaient au cou une mèche cachant son œil gauche. Puis le jeune homme repris la parole:

-Ah! Ma joie de vivre je ne pensais ne jamais vous trouver!

La femme qui semblait s'appelé Hinata eût un doux rire avant de répondre d'un ton amoureux et légèrement timide:

-Mais tu sais bien que je suis toujours dans se jardin pour me ressourcer Naruto.

Hinata se figea puis tout devînt noir la seule chose qu'elle entendit avant que tous ne s'efface fut :

-Je t'aime Hinata.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

**"souvenirs d'Ino"**

Ino se trouve dans un jardin qui semble être celui du palais derrière elle. Elle entend deux rire et s'aproche de la source qui se trouve être deux amoureux. L'homme a des prunelles rappelant un coucher de soleil et des cheveux de la couleur de la plus juteuse des oranges. La femme a de long cheveux d'argent lui arrivant au jambes retenus par un ruban ainsi que des yeux de la couleur des plus purs diamants. La blonde allait s'en aller et laisser le couple en paix quand elle entendit:

-Mais enfin Ino, ma déesse grecque tu sais que je t'aime non?

-Je le sais Sai. Mais je ne peux pas simplement t'embrasser en public c'est incorrecte.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Lui dit le dit Sai en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Sourire auquel l'argentée répondit avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Puis tout devînt flou pour Ino et elle vit le couple disparaître dans le noir.

* * *

**"souvenir de Temari"**

Temari est dans une salle d'entrainement et voit plusieurs armes accrochées aux murs. La belle blonde sort de sa contemplation quand elle entend des sortes de cris de guerre. Intriguée elle s'avance un peu et se trouve face à deux personnes un homme et une femme se battant l'un contre l'autre. La femme est coiffée un queue de cheval haute,deux mèches de cheveux encadre sont visage qui de couleur d'or arrivent à sa poitrine. Elle a aussi des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. L'homme avec elle a des yeux vert sapin et des cheveux émeraudes qui lui arrivent aux omoplates. L'homme fini par s'éloigner du terrain l'air ennuyer. Temari eût un sourire cet homme lui rappelle Shikamaru. La femme agacé le rejoint.

-Shikamaru! Pourquoi avoir arrêter tu sais bien que j'ai besoin d'un adversaire à ma taille pour devenir plus forte!

-Ma guerrière. _soupire_ Tu est déjà très forte comme ça et puis je suis fatigué Temari et puis il n'y a pas que la force physique dans un combat, on peux jouer aux échecs pour entraîner ton sens de la stratégie.

La sœur de Gaara n'entend pas la suite. Elle ne voit que Temari et Shikamaru s'asseoir sur le sol et se tenir la main avec un doux sourire.

* * *

"**souvenirs de Tenten"**

Tenten se trouve dans une salle sombre, elle ne voit rien à plus de dix mètres. Elle commence à s'inquiété; soudain une vive lumière apparaît de son côté droit. Un homme qui ressemble à Neji s'avance dans ce qui semble être une chambre.

Puis il s'arrête; et baigné par la lumière du soleil qui rentre par la porte grande ouverte Tenten peut effectivement voir que l'homme ressemble à Neji mais qu'il a de magnifique yeux mauves et une belle chevelure couleur raisin qui lui arrive au mollets.

Elle va pour se cacher lorsqu'elle se rend compte que l'homme ne la voit pas et fixe son regard sur une forme allongée sur le sol. En regardant de plus près la ninja remarque que le corps semble sans vie et qu'une marre de sang l'entoure. La brune s'approche du corps et voit avec stupeur qu'il s'agit d'une femme qui plus ait qui lui ressemble trait pour trait.

L'homme en a profiter pour s'approcher des fenêtres et tirer les rideaux, mettant ainsi totalement la macabre scène en lumière. La femme semble n'être qu'une adolescente elle a des cheveux couleur nuit qui lui arrive aux genoux et des yeux grand ouverts sur des onyx profonds. Le sosie de Neji s'approche de la femme c'est seulement maintenant que Tenten remarque que son (sosie?) n'est pas morte, elle respire encore.

-Tenten, ma reine pourqui vous faire du mal?

Le corps de la femme fût secouer d'un rire triste. Puis par des...sanglots?

-Neji! J'ai peur ne me laisse pas seule je t'en pris, mon ange reste avec moi! Hurla-t-elle.

Neji s'approcha du corps de Tenten au sol et pris la femme dans ses bras; il l'a soigna puis la berça la consola et finit par l'embrasser.

Tenten ne vît pas la suite elle se sentit partir mais elle entendit distinctement cette phrase

-Je t'aime Tenten ma reine jamais je ne te laisserai seule je te le promet.

Puis se fût le noir.

* * *

"**souvenirs de Karin"**

Karin se trouve au bord d'un lac et aperçoit assise sur l'herbe, une femme avec un doux et timide sourire sur le visage. La femme semble plonger dans de beaux souvenirs. Karin en profite pour l'observer l'inconnue a de beaux yeux rubis tendre et une magnifique chevelure de feu qui arrive à ses épaules.

Soudain un homme surgit de l'eau éclaboussant la femme et à son étonnement Karin n'a pas été toucher par l'eau malgré sa proximité. Et là Karin eut le plus grand choque de sa vie; l'homme qui vient de sortir du lac ressemble trait pour trait à Suigetsu à la différence qu'il a des prunelles rosées et des cheveux couleur améthyste qui lui arrivent au cou; mais la phrase que le sosie de son acolyte dans l'équipe de Sasuke prononça l'acheva.

-Alors Karin, mon étoile pas trop éclaboussée?

Le kimono trempé collé à son corps, les cheveux collant sur sa peau et l'air extrêmement gênée la rousse ne répondit que par:

-Sui-Suigetsu-san tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu plus attention?

Suigetsu s'approche de Karin la prend dans ses bras et murmure

-Si j'ai fait exprès de te mouillé c'est pour ne pas voir ce sourire que tu adresse à un autre que moi. Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te voir sourire. Mon étoile.

-Suigetsu.

Ils se rapprochent et scelle leurs lèvres.

Soudain la ninja voit flou puis elle voit les lèvres de Karin bouger mais...

* * *

Mais n'entend pas la suite, elle se sent partir et elle ne peux lutter contre la force invisible qui la ramène vers les vivants elle se réveille et voit ses sœurs flotter au dessus de leur lit puis doucement elles redescendent et se réveillent.

À cet instant elles se découvrent de nouveau et c'est une renaissance; elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres:

Hinata a les cheveux qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos et les émeraudes de ses yeux brillent de bienveillance.

Tenten a une cascade de cheveux qui lui arrivent au genoux et l'onyx de ses yeux semble vous sonder corps et âme.

Temari est coiffer d'une queue de cheval haute. Elle a deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et qui lui arrivent à la poitrine, dans l'or de ses yeux flamboie une flamme de combativité féroce.

Ino a ses cheveux d'argent retenu par un ruban, ils lui arrivent au jambes et le diamant de ses yeux est rassurant.

Les cheveux de feu de Karin arrivent à ses épaules et le rubis de ses yeux étincelle de beauté.

Sakura a l'océan de ses cheveux qui lui arrivent au creux des reins et le saphir de ses yeux est remplis de sagesse.

Sakura a 20 ans, Karin a 19 ans, Ino 18 ans, Temari 17 ans, Tenten 16 ans et Hinata 15 ans.

Leur caractère n'est plus le même:

Sakura est la plus sage et la plus réfléchit. Karin est la plus timide et la plus discrète. Ino est la plus douce et la plus rêveuse.

Temari est la plus agressive animé d'un esprit combatif hors du commun. Tenten est la plus solitaire et la plus isolée. Elle ne supporte pas beaucoup la présence d'autre personne avec elle sauf ses sœurs.

Hinata est la plus enjoué et la plus dynamique des six elle ne tient pas en place.

Leur pierres brillent toujours cella signifie qu'elle doivent partir pour Saphira.

* * *

**Coté garçons**

-On est tout proche. dit Juugo.

Puis soudain une explosion de 6 chakra tous plus puissant les uns que les autres.

-Vous avez sentit? Demande Kiba.

-Dépechon nous! Crie Naruto.

Ils arrivent à la grotte et découvrent 6 jeunes femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres:

La première qu'ils voient a les yeux rouge comme de la lave en fusion. La deuxième a les yeux blanc comme les nuages ou les rêves peuvent se réaliser.

La troisième a les yeux jaunes comme les fleurs de tournesol qui brillent. La quatrième a des yeux profond qui semblent sondés leur âmes. La cinquième a les yeux vert forêt qui soulagent les jeunes ninja qui rencontrent son regard.

Mais la plus belle est sans conteste celle avec le regard océan dans lequel les ninja se noyèrent. Ses yeux brillent comme une pluie d'étoiles.

Naruto regarde avec insistance la fille aux cheveux vert.

Puis la plus âgées prend la parole.

-Nous devons retourner à Saphira!

-Attend Sakura! S'écrie Sasuke.

La jeune femme se retourne et croise le regard du brun et ne peux détourner les yeux. Gabrielle arrive avec 6 bracelets chacun de couleur différente, avec une pierre précieuse au milieu.

Elle passe le bracelet bleu ciel au poignée de Sasuke, rose au poignée de Suigetsu, orange au poignée de Sai, vert au poignée de Shikamaru, violet au pognée de Neji et marron au poignée de Naruto. À ce moment là les ninja en possession du bracelet se sentent partir et Sasuke juste avant de sombré dans un profond sommeil attrape le bras de Sakura.

Elle l'attrape dans ses bras et il murmure:

-Sakura.

Et il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les grandes prêtresses**

**Chapitre 3: souvenirs et renaissance partie 2**

Alors que Suigetsu,Naruto,Neji,Sai,Shikamaru et Sasuke sont dans un profond sommeil Kiba et Juugo regardent avec méfiance Gabrielle. Puis Gaara prend la parole.

-Que leur a-tu fait?

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir seigneur Gaara. Répond la blonde.

-Co...Comment sait-tu que je me nomme Gaara?

À ce moment Ino répond avec une voix douce tout en veillant sur Sai.

-Gaara tu est quelqu'un de très important dans Saphira, c'est pour ça que Gabrielle sait qui tu est.

-Quel genre d'importance occupe Gaara? Demande Juugo.

-Vous le sauraient que si vous laisser Gabrielle vous remettre cette bague. Répond Karin qui tient Suigetsu dans ses bras.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gabrielle avec une rapidité impressionnante leur remets la bague dont parle Karin. C'est une chevalière il y en a quatre.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps**

**"Souvenir de Sasuke"**

Sasuke se trouve dans un monde fabuleux tout n'est que joie et bonheur. Il voit des enfants rire, courir, sauter, s'amuser, vivre tout simplement. Et puis il est attiré par un homme et une femme assis sous un cerisier. Il se rapproche et se cache de sorte à entendre sans être vu. Et il entend l'homme dire ceci:

-«Alors je veux savoir pour qui tu as de telle sentiments dit le moi s'il-te-plaît Sakura.

Et la jeune femme de répondre:

-Pour mon gardien pour Sasuke c'est lui que j'aime.

Le brun soupire.

-Sakura il ne te mérite pas il ne t'aime pas il ne te rendra jamais heureuse.

-Marc.

-Moi je peux te rendre heureuse t'aimer et...

-Marc je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais mon cœur à choisi Sasuke.

Il lui attrape le bras.

-Sakura ouvre les yeux il se sert de toi il ne t'aime pas il a besoin de toi pour ses plans.»

Puis Sasuke entend des pas dans sa direction. Il se cache mais la personne qui s'approche le traverse il n'existe pas alors il sort de sa cachette.

Il voit un homme avec des yeux bleu cyan et des cheveux turquoises il est magnifique. Puis il se sent partir il ne peux lutter mais juste avant de sombre dans l'oubli il entend:

-«Sasuke.»

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans le monde des vivants._

-Pourquoi quatre nous ne sommes que trois? Demande Kiba.

-Il y en une pour les quatre gardiens des portes du destin. Répond Temari avec un regard sur Shikamaru.

-Et qui le quatrième? Demandent les trois ninja.

-Le quatrième gardien est Shino. Répond Hinata en caressant les cheveux de Naruto qui sont maintenant devenu marron.

-Mais si vous voulez plus de détails il faudra attendre que le dernier gardien soit présent. Dit Sakura.

-On ne peut rien savoir de plus? Demande Gaara.

-Je regrette mais Shino est votre chef et tant qu'il n'est pas présent je ne peut vous révéler quoi que ce soit. Leur répond Sakura.

-Alors Sakura... Commence Kiba.

-Veuillez vous adresser au grandes prêtresses en les appelant princesses! Dit Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle ce n'est pas la peine. Tente Sakura.

-Je regrette princesse, mais tant qu'il ne sont pas redevenu les gardiens des portes du destin ils ne peuvent pas vous appeler par votre prénom.

-D'accord alors princesse j'aimerai savoir si nous sommes supérieur à vous. Demande Kiba.

-Non mais il faut que je vous explique toute l'organisation administrative du royaume. Alors tout en haut de la pyramide administrative se trouve les grandes prêtresses qui sont les princesses de Saphira; ensuite nous avons les sages du conseil vous les connaissait.

-Comment ça nous les connaissons. Demande Juugo.

-Juugo vous étiez toi et les autres dans leur organisation.

-L'Akatsuki.

-Exactement, ce sont les sages de notre conseil c'est eux qui prennent des décisions si nous ne sommes en mesures mes sœurs et moi de diriger notre monde.

-Et il savent qui ils sont en réalité? Demande Gaara.

-Oui vous savez les bagues qu'ils portent et le vernis sur leurs ongles sont des sortes de clés qui leur permet une fois mort de rejoindre Saphira vivant et en bonne santé.

-Vous voulez dire que tout ceux que nous avions tuer ne sont finalement pas morts?

-Non ils sont morts dans ce monde mais à Saphira ils sont en vie et dirigent le royaume en attendant le retour des prêtresses. Répond Gabrielle.

-Et les membres les plus importants sont toute la famille Uchiwa, Konan et Pein. Certain des membres du conseil sont lier à vous par des liens fraternel.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont nos frères?

-Pas tous mais oui ils sont vos frères et sœurs. Ceux qui sont rester des hommes sont Itachi, Pein, Madara, Fugaku, Sasori, Kisame et Kakuzu. Konan est un homme. Le plus influent dans les décisions du conseil quand aux autres se sont des femmes. Le conseil nous donnent son avis à nous de le suivre ou non. Les seuls qui ne dépendent pas de nous sont les gardiens des portes du destin. Mais je ne peut vous en dire plus.

-Princesses vous avez sentis? Demande Gabrielle.

Toutes les filles hochent la tête elles ont ressentit 6 chakra assez puissant se réveiller.

Sakura porta son regard sur Sasuke et celui-ci commence à papillonner des yeux. Puis il ouvre les paupières et Sakura découvre deux belles turquoises. Il se relève aide Sakura à faire de même puis il s'agenouille prend la main de la rose bleu et lui fait un baise main.

-Princesse Sakura. Dit-il et il murmure plus bas: Ma rose bleu.

Les autres gardiens font de même lorsqu'ils se relèvent. Et chacun va de son petit mot doux pour sa maîtresse. Ce qui donne ceci:

Ino est la déesse grecque de Sai. Karin l'étoile de Suigetsu. Temari la guerrière de Shikamaru. Tenten la reine de Neji. Hinata la joie de vivre de Naruto.

Les jeunes hommes sont tous plus beau les uns que les autres:

Sasuke a deux prunelles d'un azur lumineux et les cheveux d'un beau bleu cyan qui lui arrivent au épaules, une mèche lui cache l'œil droit.

Suigetsu a les prunelles rosés et les cheveux du plus beau améthyste qui lui arrivent au cou.

Sai a les cheveux de la plus belle orange qui lui arrivent dans le dos et les prunelles d'un coucher de soleil.

Shikamaru a les yeux vert sapin et les cheveux de la plus belle émeraude qui lui arrivent aux omoplates.

Neji a les prunelles d'un mauve envoutant et les cheveux violet du plus juteux raisin qui lui arrivent au mollet.

Naruto a les prunelles noisettes et les cheveux marron du plus délicieux chocolat qui lui arrivent au cou une mèche lui cache l'œil gauche.

* * *

**Au même moment dans un village.**

Un adolescent de 15 ans et ses 5 amis sont dans une forêt pour un pique-nique.

-Marc passe l'eau stp. Demande l'un des garçon.

Le dénommer Marc ne répond pas il est comme en transe puis il s'évanouit.

-Julian il faut chercher de l'aide.

-Donne moi l'eau Juan il fait peut-être une insolation! Ordonne Julian.

Mais Juan ne réagit pas et lui aussi tombe dans les pommes.

-Ryan Roméo Camille allez chercher de l'aide.

Aucune réaction. Il se retourne et voit que tout ses amis ont des tatouages de deux dragons sur le bras droit un blanc et un noir. Ils sont tous endormit il est prit d'un vertige et il s'évanouit lui aussi sur Marc.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Les grandes prêtresses**_

_**Chapitre 4: souvenirs et renaissance partie 3**_

-Nous devons retourner à Saphira princesse Sakura, Tsunade Jiraya et Orochimaru nous attendent.

-Bien Gabrielle nous partons.

-Jiraya et Orochimaru? Demande Kiba.

-Oui je ne vous ai pas dit ils font parti du gouvernement de transition et avant que tu me pose la question oui tout les senseis font partit de ce gouvernement. Répond Sakura.

-Vous avez sentis? Demande Juugo.

-Oui. Répondent les gardiens.

-6 chakra extrêmement puissant se réveillent. murmure Sakura C'est l'heure.

-Que voulez vous dire princesse? Demande Gaara.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans la forêt_

Les cheveux des garçons changent de couleurs et les tatouages jusque là discret sont de plus en plus visible et impressionnant.

**"Souvenirs de Marc"**

Marc se trouve dans un monde extraordinaire il n'y a ni larmes ni sang que des rires et de la joie partout. Cela ressemble aux Champs-Élysée de la mythologie grecque.

Son attention est attiré par deux très belles personnes un homme aux cheveux couleur nuit et une femme au cheveux bleu nuit sous un cerisier. Il s'approche d'eux et entend cette conversation:

-«Alors je veux savoir pour qui tu as de telle sentiments dit le moi s'il-te-plaît Sakura.

Et la jeune femme de répondre:

-Pour mon gardien pour Sasuke c'est lui que j'aime.

Le brun soupire.

-Sakura il ne te mérite pas il ne t'aime pas il ne te rendra jamais heureuse.

-Marc.

-Moi je peux te rendre heureuse t'aimer et...

-Marc je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais mon cœur à choisi Sasuke.

Il lui attrape le bras.

-Sakura ouvre les yeux il se sert de toi il ne t'aime pas il a besoin de toi pour ses plans.

Puis Marc entend des pas dans sa direction. Il se cache mais la personne qui s'approche le traverse il n'existe pas alors il sort de sa cachette. Il voit un homme avec des yeux bleu cyan et des cheveux turquoises il est magnifique.

Et la jeune femme Sakura dit:

-Sasuke. Et elle sourit.

Marc par contre ne sourit pas et adresse un regard noir à Sasuke.

-Marc. Salut Sasuke avec un certain détachement.

-Sasuke. Répond Marc froidement.

Puis se tournant vers Sakura avec un sourire, Sasuke s'agenouille prend la main qu'elle lui tend et lui fait un baise main.

-Bonjour princesse Sakura ma rose bleu.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Répond la princesse avec un sourire doux.

-Sasuke je peux te parler? Demande Marc toujours aussi froidement.

-Que veut tu?

-Simplement que tu arrête de te servir de Sakura.

-Je ne te permet pas pour qui te prend tu Marc.

-Je ne veux pas que Sakura souffre je veux la protéger de toi.

Puis Sasuke affronte Marc du regard la tension et à son comble et ils finissent par se battre.

-Arrêtez! Marc! Sasuke!

Mais rien à faire, tout les ordres que peux leur donner la rose bleu ne servent à rien. Ils n'écoutent plus ils ne pensent qu'à Sakura leur honneur et l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour elle. Marc ne voit ni n'entend la suite il se sent aspirer vers la sortie de ce monde.

* * *

_Au même moment dans la grotte_

-Qu'est ce qui est l'heure? Demande Gaara.

-Le combat des titans. Répond Gabrielle.

-Il faut partir, mais avant Shino doit reprendre son rôle de gardien des portes du destin. Dit calmement Sakura.

-Très bien, vous allez le chercher. Dit Gabrielle en désignant les ninjas.

-Nous? Demande Kiba.

-Kiba nous n'avons plus le temps dépêchez vous! Ordonne Ino.

-Attendez lorsque vous aurez trouvez Shino ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ici,rejoignez nous à Saphira pour cela mettez tous votre chevalière. Leur dit Hinata.

Et ils partirent à la recherche de Shino.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les grandes prêtresses:**_

_**La renaissance des gardiens des portes du destin et la naissance du gardien de Saphira.**_

C'est sur le dos d'Akamaru que les ninja se rendent à Konoha. Ils trouvent Shino dans le bureau de l'Hokage vide.

-Shino il faut que tu vient avec nous. Dit Kiba.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-On t'expliquera le temps presse!

-Très bien je vous suis.

-Mets cette chevalière!

-Pourquoi? Demande Shino avant de remarquer qu'ils portent tout les trois une chevalière identique à celle que Kiba lui tend.

-Nous allons rejoindre l'Hokage et les autres. Répond Juugo.

Shino allait mettre la chevalière lorsque Lee arriva.

-Où est l'Hokage?

-Nous allons la rejoindre. Dit Kiba.

-Je viens!

-Non tu ferais mieux de rester ici Lee. Conseille Gaara.

-Pourquoi faire je vais rester seul vous êtes tous partis à quoi ça servirait que je reste ici?

Shino qui a mis sa bague décide:

-Vient avec nous mais ne nous gênes pas c'est clair?

Lee ne pouvait plus parler.

Ils ont tous changer de couleur de cheveux et de yeux.

Shino a les yeux gris argent et les cheveux qui lui arrivent aux épaules.

Gaara a les yeux chocolat noisette et les cheveux qui lui arrivent au coude en dégrader.

Kiba a les yeux rouge cerise et les cheveux qui lui arrivent aux omoplates.

Et Juugo a les yeux vert d'eau et les cheveux qui lui arrivent aux genoux.

Lee se sentait en présence de personnes qui imposent le respect sans rien faire.

-Tient. Dit Kiba il lui donne une chaîne de couleur blanche.

Lee la regarde sans comprendre.

-Mets la tu pourra nous suivre sinon tu reste ici.

Il la mets et lui aussi change d'apparence. Ses yeux sont couleur arc-en-ciel et ses cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux, lui arrivent au milieu du dos.

-Tu est à présent le gardien de Saphira et de ses habitant.

-Gardiens des portes du destin, j'accomplirai ma mission jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Nous n'en attendions pas moins de toi. Dirent les 4 gardiens.

-Allons y. Ordonne Shino.

Ils font brûler leur chakra et disparaissent dans le ciel.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 5**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Les grandes prêtresses:**_

**_Saphira._  
**

Pendant que Lee et les gardiens des portes du destins sont sur le chemin, les princesses et leurs gardiens se trouvent déjà à Saphira.

Ce monde est vraiment un paradis. Toutes les fleurs connues et d'autre sortes de fleurs introuvable dans le monde ninja se trouvent sous leur yeux.

La faune et la flore est prospère ici. Rien ne perturbe ce paradis. Les habitants qu'ils croisent s'inclinent avec respect devant leur souveraines et leurs protecteurs.

Ils reconnaissent leurs princesses grâce à leur apparence et leurs kimono blanc incruster de leur pierres protectrices et les gardiens grâce à leur apparence et les épées qu'ils sont les seuls dans le royaume à posséder de cette grâce et cette puissance. La puissance et la grâce des jeunes hommes est ressentit par tout les habitants.

-Saphira est plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Dit Sakura.

-Princesse, les sages du conseil aiment particulièrement notre monde et font tout pour le préserver.

-Nous devons aller au palais et vite. Décide Sakura.

Une fois devant le palais ils voient un homme avec les même yeux que Sasuke.

-Itachi membre du conseil de Saphira et de la famille Uchiwa. Dit Sakura.

-Princesse Sakura de Saphira celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Dit-il en s'inclinant et prenant la main tendu pour lui faire un baise main.

-Mon ange. Souffle-t-il.

-Itachi, je veux ton rapport sur la situation du royaume.

-Bien altesse, pour l'instant tout est calme mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils vont revenir très vite.

-Merci. Itachi convoque tout les membres du conseil et du gouvernement de transition.

-Je le fait de ce pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard les voilà tous réunis devant les prêtresses incliner attendant leur ordres.

-Vos majestés! Nous sommes ravi de vous voir de retour. Clament-ils en cœur.

-Merci. Il ne manque plus que les gardiens des portes du destin. Dit Karin.

Et justement les voilà qui arrivent avec un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel.

-Vos altesses, membres du conseil et du gouvernement de transition je vous présente: Lee le gardien de Saphira. Il protégera le royaume des invasions si nous ne sommes en mesure de le faire. Dit Shino.

Les prêtresses s'approchent du nouveaux gardien.

-Lee gardien de Saphira nous t'accordons toute notre confiance. Disent-elles.

-Je ne vous décevrait pas je protégerais Saphira et ses habitants au péril de ma vie.

-Nous n'en attendions pas moins de toi Lee de Saphira.

Puis Sakura prend la parole.

-Gardiens des portes du destin, membres du conseil et membres du gouvernement de transition je demande une réunion de crise.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans la forêt_

Marc se réveille et découvre le tatouage sur son bras droit un dragon blanc et un dragon noir entrelacés. Puis il voit Julian endormit sur lui. Tout ses amis se réveillent petit à petit et il les découvrent:

Juan a les cheveux rouge bordeaux qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos et les yeux couleur sang. Ryan a les cheveux kaki qui lui arrivent à la mi-cuisse et les yeux vert forêt.

Camille a les cheveux gris argent qui lui arrivent aux épaules et les yeux gris de la même couleur. Roméo a les yeux d'un azur lumineux et les cheveux turquoises qui lui arrivent à la poitrine.

Julian a les cheveux d'un soleil éclatant qui lui arrivent aux creux des reins et ses yeux sont de la même couleur que le plus pur or. Et Marc a les yeux des ténèbres les plus insondables et les cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrivent aux omoplates, une mèche lui cache l'œil gauche.

Ils ont tous une chaine de la même couleur que leur yeux.

-Nous devons retourner à Saphira. Dit Marc.

Leurs chaines brillent d'une lueur inquiétante.

* * *

_À Saphira_

-Gardiens des portes du destin reprenez votre rôle. Gardien de Saphira accompagne-les tu veillera à ce qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien.

-Oui princesse Sakura.

-Membres du conseil, membres du gouvernement allons dans la salle de réunion.

-Gardiens dit Sakura en s'adressant à ses protecteurs veillez sur mes sœurs que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrivent.

Sur ce elle s'en va dans la salle de réunion avec les membres du conseil et du gouvernement. Gabrielle conduit les prêtresses et les gardiens dans les chambres des jeunes filles.

* * *

_Dans la salle de réunion_

-Marc va bientôt revenir princesse il faut une solution. Dit Madara.

-Donner moi vos avis, je prendrai la décision qui me paraît la plus sage et la moins dangereuse pour mon peuple.

Les discussions vont bon train chacun donne son idée la défend au prés de Sakura et des autres. Et puis Sakura prend la parole.

-Nous allons faire comme Sasori dit: Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru allez mettre à l'abri le peuple et protégé les. Kakashi et les autres vous serai sous les ordres de Konan il dirigera la contre-attaque. Moi et mes sœurs nous serons en première ligne si nous devons mourir je vous confit le royaume.

-Sakura ne dit pas ça! Tu ne peux pas mourir tu ne doit pas mourir! S'écrie Itachi.

-Itachi je n'ai pas dit que je compte mourir mais si cela arrive je vous confit Saphira.

-Je suis désoler, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid cela ne se reproduira plus. S'excuse l'Uchiwa.

-Bien mettez le plan en place. Exécution!

Le plan à était mis en place juste au moment où Marc et ses amis sont arrivés à Saphira.

* * *

Fin chapitre 6


End file.
